World Eaters
World Eaters are massive creatures that are (fortunately) extremely rare. These beasts grow to be as large as continents, and will literally eat worlds - hence the name. Recorded Encounters There have only been a few events in which the Tri-Unum has directly encountered World Eaters. World Eater Fr'Zhatan The first known record of a World Eater is the record of World Eater Fr'Zhatan, which landed on Monstear in the year 20-5332-9681 FC. Fr'Zhatan's egg landed on the continent of Hemnas (now known as the Dead Continent), and several cultist groups immediately set about "converting" Monstearian worship to the massive egg. In the year 20-5333-1702 FC, the egg hatched, and the hatchling World Eater (which was approximately the size of Earth's Texas) was viewed as a sort of diety - monuments and synagogues were erected in the name of Fr'Zhatan. Two years later, Fr'Zhatan had doubled in size, and the creature began to destroy Hemnas. Chaos ensued as Monsteara everywhere scrambled to escape the massive jaws of the baby World Eater. Fr'Zhatan completely eradicated life on Hemnas, devouring every safe haven on the entire continent. During this time, Fr'Zhatan nearly quadrupled in size, largely due to the consumption of the entire Denieas Range. War-Captain Thenophs, a Damaeni (early ancestor of the Daolos) had managed to escape the continent before Fr'Zhatan had leveled the place, and Thenophs managed to rally a massive group to attack the World Eater. The army led six unsuccessful attacks on the World Eater as it moved across the remains of Hemnas and the Triannic Ocean (then known as the Green Sea). Eventually, Fr'Zhatan reached the continent of Abroul, where the majority of the world had taken refuge. Thenophs knew something had to be done, and fast. A pattern had been noticed in the destruction of Hemnas - Fr'Zhatan had first attacked large cities with massive amounts of stored Visium. Thenophs concluded that the World Eater was attracted to deposits of raw Visium, and he proceeded to plunder every ounce of Visium on the continent of Abroul. His army then proceeded to transport the Visium back to the destroyed continent of Hemnas - and Fr'Zhatan followed them, moments after taking a massive bite out of Abroul. The Bite is still visible today. Thenophs' army camped out next to the Deposit as Fr'Zhatan approached them. Thenophs' controversial plan involved getting eaten along with the Visium - many dissented from his army for fairly obvious reasons. When Fr'Zhatan finally reached the Deposit, only about an eighth of Thenophs' army remained. Thenophs' plan was partially successful - only about a third of his remaining army survived the Great Swallow. Over the course of a few months, Thenophs led his army through the body of Fr'Zhatan, fighting off the immune system of the World Eater. Finally, in the year 20-5333-1704 FC, Thenophs' greatly diminished army assaulted the heart of the beast, and they managed to sever one of the massive veins. Fr'Zhatan died four hours later, collapsing in the midst of the new Dead Continent. The shockwave of the collapse was felt around the world, and the sonic boom generated shattered glass as far away as the southern tip of Desetarimankapatchi. Several months after the demise of Fr'Zhatan, Thenophs' group emerged from the mouth of the World Eater. The world they entered was a totally devastated one. Nothing remained of Hemnas, and anarchy reigned across Abroul. Every continent had been rocked by the devastating blows of the World Eater's tail, and volcanic activity had dramatically increased as a result of the shifted tectonic plates. It would be several hundred years before any kind of order could reestablish on Monstear. Category:The Universe